Claim
by Angelhart79
Summary: Inuyasha's and Kagome's first time. What is else is there to say. (one shot)
1. Chapter 1

**Claim**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/humor  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M (this story contains adult content!)  
DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi / the television series are produced by Sunrise.

Update 19-2-2015: adding spaces between paragraphs for easier reading (I will do that with the other stories as well this week)

Inuyasha's and Kagome's first time together. What is else is there to say.

This was supposed to be a short story but I kinda got carried away as new ideas kept popping inside my head. This story takes part somewhere in episode 18 of the of the Final Act. After the 'almost kiss' scene and before the 10 days of study for Kagome's entrance exams.

In a cut scene of the anime Kagome says Inuyasha left her alone for 10 days to study for her exams but it doesn't really say that those 10 days started right after she jumped into the well, so it left me with a window of opportunity for writing this scene.

I hope you have fun in reading it as much as I did in writing it. Of course I kept the characters authentic, like always. Enjoy!

Interested to read my old stories? – check my old profile on the website: u/24612/Angelhart

* * *

Suikan = jacket

Hadagi = undershirt

Hakama= pants

Obi = belt

* * *

"Mum, Gramps, Sota I'm home!"

No answer. Then she remembered: they were all out for the day. They would be back around dinner.

Kagome placed her backpack against the wall and walked towards the kitchen. With just a half day of school she had the whole afternoon for herself.

_Great! Now I can finally get some studies done. _She could use those couple of hours of extra freedom to prepare for her exams that were only ten days away. The math class she had today had seem gibberish to her so it was clear she had still a lot of studying to do. But one could not learn on an empty stomach.

She opened the fridge and moved some stuff around. _What to eat?_ Buyo was brushing up against her legs. She gently pushed him away with her foot. He had the bad habit of jumping into cupboards and she didn't want him to get stuck in the cold refrigerator.

After a couple of minutes everything she needed for the perfect sandwich was gathered on the kitchen counter top and another couple of minutes later she was admiring her masterpiece. Now all she needed was something to drink to go with it.

She dove into the refrigerator again. Placing the package of milk on the counter she suddenly froze.

It was gone!

She looked around. _How? Am I imagining things?_ No she wasn't. It had been there on the sink. The breadcrumbs were prove of it. So where did it go?

She decided to follow the evidence. As she lowered her gaze there were crumbs on the floor. The trail went all the way to the stairs. And up.

Hesitatingly she grabbed the railing and moved up the staircase. It felt like a really bad idea. Like some predictable scene of a horror movie. Why did she go up? She halted half way. Trying to hear a sound. Any sound at all.

It was dead quiet.

She swallowed. An eerie feeling washed over her. She got the feeling somebody or something was in the house. A demon?

She shook her head. That was ridiculous. What kind of demon would steel bread? _Maybe to lure me so it could eat me?_ She took another step. _If so, then why am I going up the stairs?_

She shook her head again. She was overthinking this. It could just be Buyo that took her sandwich.

Thinking of the latter she continued walking up the stairs. The trace of crumbs entered her room. The door was slightly open.

Keeping her nerves in check she pushed the door further open. There he was. Her sandwich thief and he was just about to take a bite. Seeing him she yelled the first words that popped inside her mind.

"SIT BOY!"

The thief was slammed forward to the ground. He did not let go of her sandwich, however. He was just in time to move it out of harm's way, holding it up.

The moment the beads had released their power over him he sat up again, his back against the side of her bed. She noticed Tessaiga lying on top of it.

He did not say anything but straightened his fire rat robe and checked his prize making sure it had remained unharmed. Then he looked at her.

"Oy."

_Oy? _Was that all he had to say to her? She didn't even bother to ask him why he was here. First things first. "That is MY sandwich."

"You didn't claim it. I claimed it as soon as I saw it. It belongs to me now."

_Claim? _"Why should I claim something that is already mine? Now give it back Inuyasha!" She moved forward trying to grab it from him. He, however, made sure to keep it out of her reach, dodging her every move. Switching it in his hands, holding it up, or down, or behind his back.

"It's mine," he said. "I keep it. I'm taking it as an apology for all those unnecessary sit commands you used against me in the past and - by the look of it - you are going to use again in the very near future.

_Unnecessary? "_Unnecessary!? You. Stole. My. Food!"

"You are making a big fuss out of something so small. It's hardly an appetizer."

"Si-"

He interrupted her. "In the next command I will not safe this sandwich." He grinned at her. "I will take it down with me." She looked at him. He would do it. "But," he said. "If you ask nicely I am willing to share."

_Share_!? She got angry again. It was not his to begin with. Now he was willing to share her own sandwich with her? She made one final move towards it. In that failed attempt she was however stumbling forward. She fell to her knees almost on top of him.

Inuyasha was quick enough to react, to grab her left shoulder and holding her upright. If he hadn't done so she would have fallen face forward in his lap.

When she turned her head up, her face was inches away from his. Their noses almost touching.

Getting uncomfortable and embarrassed quickly she scooted back a bit. Sitting on her knees in front of him. She felt a flush rising in her cheeks. She did not look up to him so she could conceal her embarrassment due to the unexpected proximity that had just occurred.

Then a part of her sandwich was held in front of her eyes. He had broken the thing in two pieces. Holding out one half towards her. She was surprised to see him actually share. It seemed somewhat hard to believe.

When he noticed she wasn't taking it from him right away he said: "If you don't want it then-"

She took it before he could finish his sentence. Muttering a 'thanks' although that felt really weird. Thanking him for stealing and then sharing a piece of it with her.

She looked up and saw him taking a large bite. "Why did you do it? You don't like my food anyway."

He blinked in astonishment. "what gave you that idea?" he mumbled while chewing.

"You. You are always telling me how foul it tastes. You seem to like only instant noodles, mostly."

"I don't know _what _you are talking about." He took another bite. "It tastes fine. I'm hungry."

She shrugged of the urge to 'sit' him again. She did not needlessly want to add another dent in the floor and it seemed pointless to try and argue with him.

"Why did you come here?"

_Really?_ She had to ask? "To get you, of course."

"I told you I had school stuff, you know." _My exams, remember!_

Although he had dog ears she had serious doubt that he ever really listened to what she had to say. Unless it was convenient and he could use it to his own advantage. Kagome wondered if it was a demon thing, a male thing or just an annoying thing.

She had some serious studying to do and although she had told him that she would get right back after the exams he had already visited her twice. The last time telling that their party was broke and hungry and if she could pay a visit to his world with food.

It was stupid. He could hunt for them like he had done before. It just meant he missed instant noodles and chips. But she had caved in at his request and it seemed like a good distraction from her studies to pay them one last visit before her exams. So she told him that she would visit his world within two days so she could stuck up on things. She had to at least make sure that they would have enough food for the next 10 days.

"I told you I would get back today to pay you all a visit and bring food."

"So? It is today. And you are still here." He stuffed his mouth with the last piece.

She rolled her eyes. Obviously. His logic was undeniable.

"You're gonna eat that?" He asked pointing towards her part of the sandwich she was still holding.

For a moment she was tempted to just hand it over and admit her defeat. Her appetite had dissolved somewhat. But then she decided she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Yes. I. Am." She took a large bite herself. She saw him flinching a bit at the tone of her voice.

He was looking at her while she ate. His eyes following the sandwich intently. His pupils unconsciously widening with every little bite she took. He looked like a begging dog to her. He was getting on her nerves.

She had just eaten half of her part as she held out her hand. He looked at it for a moment before grabbing the other half of it quickly. Within two bites it was gone.

She saw the chunks of the parts gliding down his throat. Had he even chewed?

Kagome rubbed the crumbs of her hands and stood up. "So, you had your lunch, now leave."

"Leave?"

"I have to study, Inuyasha. I will come to your world tonight. After dinner."

His ears turned into her direction by the sound of the word 'dinner'. He did like dinner at the Higurashi's.

Unless it was curry...

"Where is everyone?" He then asked. He sniffed the air. He could not sense or smell the other family members around.

"They're out. They won't be back until late."

"So you're alone."

It wasn't a question, just a remark he had made. It did made her realize that she was alone - with him. _The last time we were alone in my room like this… _she felt her cheeks flush _…we almost kissed…_

"Yeah." She hardly recognized her own voice. It being so soft so suddenly.

"Want some company?"

"I have to study."

"I'll be really quiet."

She sighed not wanting to start a whole new argument with him. "Fine." She turned her back to him and sat down on the chair by her desk. Grabbing her study books she decided to ignore him as she had done other times.

Inuyasha was watching her silently. Experience having taught him to do so or otherwise he would suffer her commands for sure. On occasion he could see her head slightly turning to check if he was still there.

He didn't really care what she was doing. Truthfully he enjoyed just being around her. It relaxed him to know where she was and that she was safe. And even more so if he could see her.

She had told him to stay away for a while but he just couldn't. He had been even glad that Kaede had brought up the bow and Shippo and Miroku were complaining about food. Those things had been good excuses to see her again. And even though she seemed a bit angry at first he could pick up from her scent that she was happy to see him too.

He had been traveling with her so long now, it didn't seem right with not having her around. A weird thought had crept upon him lately: _What will I do without my Kagome?_ A worry had settled in his heart. What would happen when the fight with Naraku was over? Would she go back to her own world to live her life or _stay with me…?_

A frustrated sound startled him. It sounded almost like some demon growling. It was amusing.

Kagome turned her chair around facing him and in that action a book fell to the floor with a loud thud. He looked at it. It had a dark blue cover and some weird markings on it.

"I don't get it. I don't get it!" She cried out. "I have only ten days left. I've missed out on so much. If I don't get it I will fail math!"

"And that will be bad?"

She nodded. She grabbed the book and sat down beside him on the floor. She placed it open in his lap.

He leaned forward looking oddly at the equations. Then he tapped on the book and looked at her. "These are... spells?"

She nodded. With a lack of better explanation to someone who lived five hundred years ago it seemed best to leave it at that.

"O. Looks hard," he said turning the pages.

"Yeah," she said softly while she pulled her knees against her chest, folding her arms around them.

"It is." She rested her chin on her knees and sighed.

As he handed the book over to her he gave her a big genuine smile. "You'll do fine. I'm sure of it."

She smiled while grabbing the book from him and placed it on the bed. She really needed to hear that.

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" She had moved closer to him and he felt her placing her head against his shoulder.

"You smell nice."

He cocked an eyebrow. Wasn't that supposed to be his line?

"Kagome?"

She turned her head to look at him. A feeling of déjà vu washed over her. His face moving closer to hers._ Like before..._ Only this time nobody would be bashing into her room. She melted as she finally felt his lips pressing on hers.

_He kissed me… He kissed me!_

When she opened her eyes again she saw him staring at her and she realized that the kiss had already ended a couple of seconds ago. Yet the memory of it happening was still so alive and she traced her lips with the fingers of her right hand.

She was pulled out of her haze by the tug of his hand, removing hers from her lips. He held it tight and her eyes were held by his intense gaze and she felt his other hand on the back of her head pulling her closer. His lips pressing against hers again, but this time he moved his on hers in a way that had them opening up. She felt the tip of his tongue tracing her teeth before she opened her mouth further and let his tongue inside.

He tasted like her sandwich and it amused her that she probably tasted the same. She did not know she had been holding back a moan until it escaped from her lips against his mouth.

She heard him say 'huh' smugly as a reaction as he pulled back for a second, only to capture her lips again. This time in a more heated kiss. His tongue thoroughly exploring the crevice of her mouth.

She pulled her lips from him to get some air into her lungs. She noticed he was looking at her face – at her lips – as if waiting for her to stop breathing so he could kiss her again. She surprised him by snuggling more against him placing her head against his right shoulder again.

"Could you just hold me, Inuyasha?"

She felt herself suddenly being lifted a bit. And before she could even blink he had pulled her in his lap "What are you doing?"

"Holding you."

He was holding her close to his chest. She could feel the Beads of Subjugation pressing against her neck. She was enfolded by the red fur of the fire rat. The wide sleeves covering her body almost completely. She felt his chin resting on her left shoulder and his strong arms surrounding her waist. The position had been awkward at first but slowly she found herself relaxing into his embrace. Feeling protected. Loved…

His hands were on her sides, moving to her stomach, and back to her sides again. Going back and forth slowly, stroking her through her shirt. It was a soothing caress that, although it gave her some nervous jitters, it also calmed her. To have him hold her and touch her in such way was exciting.

She had placed her hands on his thighs. His body was so warm it radiated heat even though the robe. Inuyasha was nuzzling her neck. She felt his warm breath against her skin. She cringed and giggled.

"It tickles."

She realized her eyes had been closed, because they shot open when she felt his tongue on the skin of her neck next. The unexpected feeling sent tingles all through her body right to the place between her legs.

He raised his head and sniffed. The scent in the air did not leave room for any misinterpretation. She was getting aroused.

"Inuyasha…?" Her voice was barely even a whisper.

He 'hmmd," against the soft skin that his lips was caressing. Feeling a little bit daring he let his hands move under her school uniform and up. His fingers anxious to feel skin not cloth. She gasped but did not stop him.

His fingers stopped at the fabric they encountered. He had not expected this. _It must be modern day clothing. _He hated it already.

He traced the band of it and noticed it went all the way around her back and covered what he really had liked to touch. He was not one to admit defeat so easily, but he didn't want to break the moment yet to be fumbling with the damn thing to much. For the time being he decided a truce was best and he moved his hands beneath her breasts and let his thumbs move over the fabric covering her.

At least it was thin and soft.

She arched her body deliciously against his chest as his thumbs brushed over the two nubs beneath the cloth. He moaned his contentment of that in her ear. Teasing them he could feel them hardening against the fabric. Her breathing turning heavy, her heartbeat quickening.

The lower half of her body was moving against him too and he fought the urge to thrust hard against her, not wanting to startle her. He removed his right hand from her torso and let it slide over the skin of her thigh.

Kagome was trying to find any control over the situation. Her body was reacting so lustfully.

_Am I dreaming? Is this real? _When did he became so bold? Why wasn't she saying anything? Why wasn't she stopping him? Why wasn't she 'sitting' him? She knew why. She had wanted this to happen for so long.

She froze when she felt his hand glide over her thigh and upwards underneath her skirt. She scooted backwards as she felt it brushing over her panties. It resulted however in pressing herself even further against his chest – and beginning erection. The latter being very vividly present beneath his hakama.

Inuyasha removed his hand although he was very anxious to explore more of her. She was giving of all kinds of mixed up signals he tried really hard to apprehend. The musk scent that emanate from her body was evidence she was excited and also willing to participate in what was going on right now. Yet she was skittish and her body was tense. He wanted her relaxed again like a few minutes ago. Her leaning into his touch. That had been so nice.

He breathed against her ear, whispering her name to change her focus again. There was a hiccup of breath from her as he did so and that lovely scent spiked once more. He was very well aware where this inevitably would lead to. He wanted it. His body craved it – was so eager to experience it with her. But how far would she let him proceed? What would happen if they came to a point when he would not be able to stop? His mind was already in a haze due to all those signals, scents and the feeling of her body against his.

He nuzzled her neck again. His left hand was still underneath her shirt. Still stroking her breasts through the fabric of that weird breasts contraption. He had no knowledge on how to remove it without cutting it. Not wanting to anger her and break the moment, he moved his hand underneath it, lifting the band upwards so the thing was now resting against her skin above her breasts.

She arched her chest towards his hand as his fingers came in contact with that sensitive skin. His thumb gliding over a nipple, brushing the already hardened peak gently.

He licked his lips. He was eager to taste it. To lick the salty sweat of her skin and to take that puckered thing into his mouth.

When his sensitive ears caught her moan his other hand dared to explore again. Moving back under her skirt and up until it felt that piece of cloth again, covering her most secret part. He rested his hand on the waistband. Not daring to dive between her legs just yet.

Heat was emanating from that place. He could feel it without even touching it. She was slightly tensing again but at least not acting so skittish. He softly growled his approval in her ear. The sound and his hot breath on her earshell making her gasp.

Kagome was overtaken by all these new sensations. The idea of doing such things with him had crossed her mind on occasion but never had she thought that it would actually happen for real.

Did she want this right now? Her body certainly was anxious.

_Thank the gods I'm using the pill. _She could not picture the half demon using a condom.

The thoughts of birth control made her realize the fact however: how far was she willing to go?

"Kagome." He spoke her name in that raspy voice again. It excited her. "I want to feel you. Let me feel you."

New heat was flushing her cheeks even more. She knew very well what he was asking of her. Permission to explore further down her body. It was nice of him to ask. Yet now she was forced to think about all this even more.

How would they go from here. Still friends? Lovers? What awkwardness would await them as they had to face their friends? _Should we tell them? Or not?_ What about the future? Was this a onetime thing? Or would more experiences like this follow?

_Yes, more please! _Her body almost screamed.

"Kagome…" His voice was so husky. So hot!

She nodded, not trusting her own voice. Or her own thoughts for that matter. Yes? _No?_ _I don't know_! I had fantasies about this… _We were just kissing a couple of minutes ago and now… I can still stop, can't I? Before… Before all this gets too far._ Right now she wanted more. Needed more.

His right hand then moved between her legs. Just brushing slightly over the cloth. She realized she was holding her breath. She was well aware of his clawed fingers.

_He will be careful right? _

She felt herself pressing her back against his body as he was stroking her through the fabric. The pads of his fingers pressing against her swollen flesh.

He moaned in her ear. "You're wet."

_O, gods!_ She released the air she had been holding and arched toward his hand. Was this really happening? She was afraid she would wake up soon and realize it would be just another sexual dream about him.

The hand moved up to tug at the waistband and slide under it to move down once more. Skin against skin. His calloused digits giving a pleasurable friction to the touch. Fingers gliding over the sensitive nub, making her moan in want and writhe deliciously. As he felt it he stopped.

She turned her head to look at him. A surprised expression was on his face. That moment it dawned on her then that this was his first experience too. All those years he had been just alone. Repelled by humans and demons alike. Kikyo being his first love but they never had gone any further than just kissing, so it seemed.

_He is a 200 year old virgin!_ _What pent up sexual frustration must be inside of him_, she mused. _And now it is unleashed. On me._

He rubbed it again, exciting another heavy moan from her, which made him chuckle against her burning cheek.

"Nice, eh?" He asked.

Like hell it was! But she was in no state to answer him for his fingers went on exploring again. This time finding the source of the wetness. Fingers moving over it teasing the edges of the skin. Then he pulled back and he flattened his hand against her, rubbing the wet flesh.

Her body was moving against his hand. _Don't let him stop. Don't ever let him stop. I will 'sit' him if he stops! _

The other hand was also still stroking. Switching from one breast to the other, never stopping the caress and teasing of her nipples. That sensation was also very nice as were the soft licks against her cheek, but it was as if all her blood and all her sanity had left her mind and everything was now centralized in one point of her body.

Suddenly she felt something penetrating her. She looked down, but could only see the shape of his hand beneath her panties. Then she realized what it was. A slight panic washing over her.

_Claws, claws, claws! _

It seemed to be only one finger pressing in, but still!

She turned her head quickly to look at him. He was nuzzling her cheek, his eyes were closed and she heard his soft moans. Was he even thinking straight right now? He could actually hurt her if he wasn't careful.

It was pressing inward more. It wasn't hurting. Yet it was also not really comfortable. It felt weird. She could feel her inner muscles somewhat stuck in a turmoil. Whether to clench to get it out or to clench to urge it to move more.

"Inuyasha." She said softly. She had to get him out of his haze. She trusted him but wanted to be sure he knew what he was doing right now.

He felt her tense up and opened his eyes to look at her. There was a bit of fright in her eyes. As he looked down from over her shoulder he realized why. He had done it on instinct. Wanting to feel more. To get a feeling what it would be like to be inside of her. It was to say the least – very enjoyable. She was hot inside, slick, tight and the feeling was exciting him beyond believe.

"Relax," he soothed her, giving her ear a lick. "Be still and I won't hurt you."

_Be still? How can I be still if he does something like that? _

"I can't. I want to move." She had wanted to say that, but her voice was too unsteady to speak those words. They came out incoherent syllables. She got the words 'can't' out and 'want to'.

He did understood, however, so it seemed. She felt a strange feeling of loss as the finger retreated. Why did he had to have claws?

_We will have to do this again when he is human! _The moment the thought popped inside her head she knew she did not wanted this to be a onetime fling.

"Can I-?" He hesitated. When she looked at him he was actually blushing slightly. _Cute!_ But when he dared to ask the full question her face became as red as the fire rat. "Can I taste you?"

Her eyes widened. _O my…_ Her body was singing, her heart was dancing, her mind was however a blur of thoughts.

He tilted his head a bit. A puzzled look on his face. He was trying to figure out what she was thinking. Kagome laughed inwardly at this. She was at a loss like he was. She had no idea how her mind was functioning right now.

"Everything of you," he added.

Like it hadn't been obvious already what he meant. Him punctuating it wasn't helping at all.

"Uhm." Why was she hesitating really? Embarrassment? O, yes, that was a very big reason. But it would be natural, right? Being his species – whatever that meant – he would want to smell and taste?

And the intercourse position? _Doggy?_ She choked almost. That was thinking way too far ahead, wasn't it?

Being inexperienced herself she had no knowledge when she was crossing the line of the point of no return. She had wanted her first time to be with one she loved. And she loved him. That was true. How jerky he could be, she did love him with all of her heart.

Having that thought on the surface of her mind she found that her voice was steady enough to give him an answer. She moved her right hand towards his face and caressed his cheek. He pressed his face into her hand more, enjoying her touch.

"Yes you may," she answered giving him a loving smile.

After she had outspoken her reply his embrace was gone. He was standing up and she saw him removing the suikan. She shivered due to the lack of his body warmth. But she knew she would be warm again very soon.

She turned her head towards her bed pondering on whether to continue on it or to remain on the floor.

Then the fire rat was being placed on the floor beside her. She could feel the soft fur of it brushing against her leg. Inuyasha was squatting next to her clad only in his hakama. His hadagi lying on the floor against her desk.

She understood the meaning of the fire rat on the floor and scooted herself on top of it. It felt snug, warm and soft and it smelled completely of him.

Kagome was uncertain what to do next. Should she undress? Did he wanted to undress her? When he reached out to her and she noticed his claws again she quickly took matters in her own hands. She didn't want to have to find an excuse to explain ripped clothing to her mother.

"Wait," she said. She untied the scarf of her uniform and moved her hands underneath the hem of her shirt to pulled it over her head.

His expression turned to curiosity as she reached behind her back to unclasp her bra which was uncomfortable stuck above her breasts.

_I hope he watches closely and remembers, _she mused while she took it off. She did not want him to rip any of them if they would ever do it again.

She placed both her shirt and bra on the chair that stood by her desk. She could just reached it as she stretched herself from her sitting position. Facing Inuyasha she saw that he was still waiting. She followed his gaze downward.

_Right, skirt, panties and socks._ She swallowed a lump in her throat as she proceeded with undressing herself.

It felt weird to be naked in front of him although she knew for a certain there was actually nothing he had not seen before. There had been accident peeking on his part. Yet she wasn't sure if all them were really that accidental. He wasn't the Miroku type of man, but he was still male. Who could blame him if he peeked when an opportunity was there.

Being naked in front of him made her feel embarrassed and she felt the need to cover herself up. It happened on instinct. His gaze was so intent. Her legs clenched together and her arms folded itself in front of her chest.

She laid down on top of his robe as he leaned over her. One hand next to her head the other moving to her thighs first. Gentle nudges to make her spread them so there would be room for him. She tensed a bit but obliged. He pressed one leg between them as she did. The other on the other side of her left leg.

It amazed her that he seemed so calm. Wasn't he nervous? Maybe he acted on pure instinct. Being a half demon maybe instincts like that were stronger within him than in a normal human being?

The hand was now pulling on her arms. His facial expression soft and friendly as if to calm her nerves. _He must sense that I'm nervous. Anxious, but nervous._

He did indeed. Her scent was enticing and urging him onward. Her body language was telling him however to proceed slow or he would scare her off for sure.

When her chest was exposed to his gaze he placed his other hand on the other side of her head and lowered his face towards hers. First he wanted a taste of her lips again. Tracing them with his tongue he urged her to open them and he pressed his mouth against hers in a passionate kiss.

She moaned lovingly against his lips. He coaxed her tongue into his mouth with his so she could do some exploring of her own. He could feel the soft tip against his sharp fangs. Tracing them carefully. Trying to assess the danger of them obviously.

After giving them both a moment to breath he kissed her again. This time it was a demanding kiss and it made her react in exactly the way he had intended. Her body arching against his.

When her knee brushed accidently against the bulge in his hakama they both froze. He couldn't help but grin at her as her eyes widened and held his predatory gaze. The sharp fangs showing in his playful grin making him even more feral. It send shivers down her spine all the way to her center. Not out of fright but out of anticipation. His expression full of promise of wicked things.

Looking at him she realized she wanted him. All of him.

_Even if I never have him again. If this is just a one thing. Which I hope not._

His gaze followed her hands as they reached out to rest upon his upper arms and moved on from there. Following the lines of his muscles to his chest. Gliding over his torso and down over his stomach, then moving to his sides and over his back.

He leaned forward to capture her lips in a kiss again. A quick one this time for he was anxious to taste other parts of her. Kissing her chin next, her throat and down until his tongue curled around one of the hardened peaks.

Her gasps and moans were music to his ears and they turned greedily into the direction of the sounds. His left hand joining the caress of his tongue as he tried to give each mount equal attention as he switched from one to the other.

Then fingers stopped his ears from turning. The first touch made them quiver but she was persistent in her exploration of those triangle shaped appendages.

He had never thought of them of being an erotic zone until now. The way she moved them through her fingers and rubbed them was sending a thrill throughout his whole body. It had an influence on his ministrations to her body as well.

The more she stroked them, the more aggressive he became. Using everything of his mouth on her. His lips, his tongue and even his fangs as they grazed over her skin.

His ears were pulled free out of her grasp as he moved to the left side of her body. His mouth lingering on the scar were the Shikon Jewel had left her body the first day they had met. He tended to the spot with a loving kiss.

Meanwhile his hands were moving towards her hips and when his mouth moved further down they pushed against her thighs, spreading them while he knelt between her legs. Kagome raised her head looking down as he was just lowering his. Two fury ears twitching happily.

Her hands had taken hold of the fire rat beneath her body. Clenching the fabric tightly in her fists. Her heart beating so fast she thought it would break her ribs for sure. It pounded so loudly it echoed in her own ears.

_What is he doing?_ She had expected something wet against her but nothing happened really. She could feel the warmth of his breath against her skin. It tickled. It took her a few seconds to realize he was breathing in her scent. It was torture.

Embarrassment was quickly replaced with want and she moved her knees up and spread her legs more urging him to do something more than just breathe.

His left arm then moved underneath her right leg, lifting it onto his shoulder and his hand came to rest on her belly. The grip anchoring the lower part of her body in place. The other hand pressed harder on her left hipbone keeping her body flat against the fire rat fur.

When he finally did more than breath against her she cried out at the unexpected feeling of it. Suddenly the whole world around her shrunk to that one place between her legs.

"Inuyasha…" she gasped his name.

She couldn't keep her eyes of his ears as they moved while his head was bobbing between her thighs. He was literally devouring her. She could feel the wet appendage creating havoc on her body on the outside as well as on the inside. The occasional growl that escaped his throat vibrated against her skin. It was enough. It was too much.

She shivered and arched as her body tumbled into that blissful abyss. "S-stop," she hissed as her body became oversensitive to his touch.

He didn't but did slow down his treatment on her, licking the skin tenderly as she still trembled. When she finally relaxed he did stop. He wiped his mouth and sat up straight. Crossing his legs and pulled her body towards his placing her legs over his before pulling her in a upright position into his lap.

Her body was almost limp in his arms as she was still recovering. His right hand was pressed against her back close to her neck and the other was resting on her right hip. Keeping her steady for a moment.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and he rubbed his nose against hers in the most affectionate way.

_Eskimo kiss, _she humorously mused smiling contently.

Then his left hand was grasping the wrist of her right hand. Pulling it away from her embrace and moving it down. Her eyes followed it nervously. She saw it disappearing between his legs, through the seams of his hakama together with his own.

His fingers were spreading hers and he felt her hand twitch as it came in contact with his member. Pressing his nose harder against hers he grunted her name to make her open her eyes again for they had closed so suddenly.

He did not allow the hand to retreat and he pulled it forward again while locking his eyes with hers. Slowly the arm relaxed and moved on its own. Fingers tracing the hard yet also soft warm skin.

Her light, hesitant touch was agony. But he wanted her curious and anxious. Letting her do some exploring seemed like the most logical thing to do.

He hissed as she grabbed him. It wasn't a firm grip but her sudden boldness had startled him.

He moved his mouth to her lips. "..have you…," he rasped. "Let me have you."

Her left hand pushed against the back of his head so his lips were pressed on hers and she could kiss him. He'd let her be in control of that time – that he was highly distracted did aid her in that one – making the kiss sweet and soft.

She removed her hand from his hakama and placed it on his back letting herself fall backwards taking him with him. She spread her legs more making room for his body and he approved of it very much so. Making it apparent by making a deep rumbling sound deep in his throat.

She wrapped her arms around his neck again pressing his face against her bosom. "Claim me," she whispered in one of his ears referring to his own words that he used to clarify his possession on her lunch.

He chuckled against the skin of her chest for the joke and the pun in her words and she felt his hips pressing against her, something hard pressing its way inside. She felt his left hand between them as well, aligning their bodies and aiding for a smooth entering.

Kagome bit her lip in anticipation. The feeling of him pushing inside was odd and it stung a bit.

"Relax," he ordered and he raised his head to look into her eyes. He had felt her body trembling and tensing at the intrusion of his own. He sought out her lips to distract her. Kissing her deeply. It took her a moment to participate in his kiss for her focus had been still on that other part of her body.

When her attention shifted to his lips so did her muscles cease their contraction. He made use of it immediately before she would tense up again and moved back slightly before thrusting forward swiftly until he was fully imbedded inside of her.

He broke the kiss off and growled deeply at the feeling of it. It was far better than he had ever imagined. A cry escaped her lips now that her mouth was uncovered. Lost in his own feeling he couldn't really make out if it was a cry out of pleasure or pain or maybe both.

Opening his eyes he gazed down at her. He noticed a single tear on her cheek. Yet her scent had not changed. It was still heavy with arousal and her expression was not really pained but more confused as she tried to make sense of the feeling of him being inside her. Not quite sure what to think of it. Maybe a bit awkward. Uncomfortable.

He bent forward to lick that single tear. She giggled as he did. He was pleased by her reaction. It meant she was still willing to play. To test that theory he moved back a bit and thrust forward again slowly. She took in a sharp intake of breath and held it. Watching her face he moved again enjoying the feel of her.

"Breath, koishii."

She felt his lips on hers again to distract her once more. His tongue tracing them to open them up. His word of endearment did not go unnoticed by her. This was the soft side of him he always hid so carefully. The side of him she came to love. He was a softy, really. Something he'd never admit. His tough exterior, his rough actions all a façade.

Her hands moved up to stroke through his soft hair. He was holding still once again for her sake, so she could get acquainted to the unfamiliar feeling. But by the looks of it was more like cruel torture for him as he did. She noticed his body was real tense. His expression – although he tried to hide it – was pained even. He was in desperate need to be able to move freely, without stopping every time.

Even though her body acquired more time to accommodate – but for all she knew it could take forever - she moved her hips, thrusting against his. She wasn't that naïve that she had expected to get a release out of their first joining so she wanted to at least give him the full satisfaction. She was already one release ahead of him.

Her movement surprised him but pleased him greatly and the he met her next movement with a thrust of his own. His mouth moved from her lips towards her neck and lingered in that area. Tending to the skin of her throat and her left shoulder with licks and nibbles.

It didn't take long for his thrusts to move quicker and his left hand moved to her right knee, lifting her leg and angling it up more toward her body. He went even deeper that way.

"kay?" he asked eyeing her, yet he didn't stop his movements.

She nodded tightening her grip on his body. He had just startled her with it and perhaps her body had slightly tensed up for a second, making him ask if she was alright.

His grunts in her ear were erotic and the friction she felt was amazing. Which each trust his body was also moving against her folds sometimes brushing against that part of her that was really sensitive. She realized she was going to have an orgasm if he kept it up like that.

He sensed it too enjoying how her inner muscles clenched harder and faster each time and how her hips circled against his in his movements. Her body fully participating in the ancient dance to retrieve that wonderful pleasurable rush that awaited.

He closed his eyes and held back a bit, knowing now that she was close he wanted to prolong it. He thanked the gods for his demon in heritage that allowed him some control still and was making him able to postpone his own release he so desperately craved.

But what really helped that he was very anxious to feel her do it while he was inside of her. He was certain that it would definitely enhance his pleasure as well. He did had to speed things up though. He could not last forever.

He let go of her leg and moved his hand between them. He searched for the nub between her folds that had made her writhe against him once before. Aware of his claws that could hurt either of them he spread his fingers and flattened his hand completely and stroked.

That sure got a reaction out of her for she pushed her hips against him more and her chest arched beautifully. She cried out his name as the feeling washed over her and he felt her spasm.

_Fuck!_ He hissed. Her inner muscles were clenching so hard it was almost painful on his member and he had to slow down his thrusts. She was trembling inside and out and her quivering sent him over the edge as well.

He was snarling her name as he came. Kagome felt him pressing his mouth against her neck and for a moment thought he would bite her there. She could feel his teeth scraping her skin as he growled against her. She dared not to move, albeit he wasn't going to bite her so it seemed, he could still draw blood unintentionally if she flinched.

He was rocking against her. Gentle thrusts to ride out the pleasurable wave, before coming to a stop. Slowly and gently he moved his body fully on top of her, covering her completely.

He was placing soft kisses on her throat and all over her face. Then his arms moved beneath her back and he pulled her closer against him as he laid his head on her chest close to her right shoulder to rest.

They lay completely still for a couple of minutes. Listening to each other's rapid breathing. His soft manes were covering their bodies like a blanket of silver.

Kagome looked at the ceiling of her room. All of her thoughts and senses returned to her again, but with it a bunch of questions and worries. Having finally crossed that fragile line they could never go back.

_But our worlds lie five hundred years apart_.

She swallowed a lump in her throat realizing that most likely a time would come that she had to choose between worlds. A demon had no place in her world so it would be up to her to make the decision. And how final would it be? Would the well be closed off forever? Or would she still be able to travel between worlds when all this was over?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Inuyasha mumbling something against her chest. "What?" she asked, for it had been completely incomprehensible.

"Now you can finally truthfully claim what you said all those months ago."

_What? _"What do you mean?"

He shuddered against her and it took her a moment to realize he was laughing. "What you said to the Thunderbrothers. That we were lovers."

She was astonished that he'd even remembered that. That had been so long ago. It amused her that he probably had remembered because it somehow had gnawed on him. Had he lusted after her already even then? Maybe for a little bit? Her words putting ideas in his youthful mind?

"The next time you say it to another demon I will not hold it against you." Inuyasha lifted his head. A really smug grin crossed his lips. "Please say it to that stinky wolf next, if you will."

She laughed. _Poor Koga. It would break his heart._ "That is so mean."

"Well he's going to find out anyway when he reeks my scent all over your body. I will make sure of it that he does."

The wicked expression on his face informed her that their intimate relationship would definitely continue in the Feudal Era as well. _Not a onetime fling at all._

She felt him moving against her and realized he was still inside her as he did.

"I want do that again," his voice suddenly whispered in her ear.

_What?!_ Weren't men supposed to have some sort of phased out moment and recovery period? He seemed even more frisky than ever. Apparently those rules did not apply to half demons.

When he raised himself on his elbows and leaned over her yet again she pressed her hands against his chest. "Wait, wait."

He looked at her with a disappointed expression. "You don't want to? Wasn't it nice?"

_Those school sex education textbooks sure don't tell you about half demon stamina!_

He didn't let go of her gaze. He looked like a big pouting puppy.

"Yes it was nice," she said answering at least one of his questions. She was still thinking about how to answer the other one.

It twinged when he moved out of her. She experienced a feeling of loss and discomfort. The latter due to both things. The feeling of him inside her had been nice and was now missed, but as he had pulled out the sore feeling of their first joining became also vivid.

She watched him standing up and noticed he was taking of his hakama. He had still been wearing it throughout their lovemaking. She had felt the soft fur of it brushing against her legs and her belly on occasion as he had moved against her. It had been an odd, but also pleasurable feeling.

Her eyes followed the hakama dropping to the floor and him stepping out of it. She raised her head her eyes following the well-defined muscles of his legs and up.

She had caught glimpses of him before by accident. Now she had the chance to really look and not feel guilty or ashamed about it to stare at his body in such manner. Truth be told he had nothing to be ashamed off.

He squatted between her still spread legs looking down at her. His eyes gliding over her body shamelessly. He looked so predatory doing that. Both his hands moved over her legs gliding up and fingers pressed in to the muscles of her thighs. Muscles that were slightly sore were kneaded underneath his touch. She closed her eyes and relaxed into it.

It didn't seem fair that after one time he already seemed so experienced. Knowing where to touch and caress to get her body anxious again. He must had imprinted every effect his touch had on her body the first time. Remembering it so he could put it to good use. It frustrated her that while she was still pondering her body was already betraying her.

Before she could even comprehend what was happening she found herself suddenly rolled onto her stomach. _Dog demon, Kagome,_ she warned herself once again.

He leaned over her on all fours, brushing her hair to one side so he could kiss her neck and right shoulder. He felt her body slightly tensing up beneath his own. He could tell by her scent that she was anxious, but also a bit nervous. This position had new possibilities however and he was very eager to try. Also it felt so natural to him to take her in this way. Besides he was sure it would not hurt her. He was certain it would be pleasurable for her as well, still taking note that she might be sore a bit from their first time.

A delightful thought crossed his mind as his lips and tongue traced her spine from top to bottom. The fire rat would be completely embedded in her scent by now. Covered by the sweat of her body, her writhing against its fur. Setting his mind in a calming yet distracting haze if he would be fighting while wearing it. Making his need to protect her even stronger.

His tongue traced her spine upward again. The sensation like electric jolts shooting through her body. His breath was in her ear as she felt his erection pressing against her backside.

"Move your hips," he said huskily and she felt his right hand on her belly pushing her body up.

She moved her legs and hands so she was kneeling, his hand on her aiding her. Then the hand moved over her rear to her hip. Holding her still and pulling her back.

She hissed as she felt him entering her. Her body not prepared for another invasion so soon. He did not halt this time but started pulsating his hips right away. Slow deep thrusts into her.

Maybe it was the angle or because it was their second joining, but her body was adjusting rather fast. Any uncomfortable feeling dissipating due to the pleasurable friction he created inside. And she found herself moving with him. Pushing back as he thrust forward.

He was enjoying it even more as well. Probably because he didn't have to focus so much on her discomfort. Or maybe it was the position they were in.

The demon in him was growling furiously, relishing her submissiveness urging him to move faster, harder. He moved his left hand down, over her stomach towards their joined body parts. Feeling the soft curls and stroked. His movements in sync with his rapid thrusts.

Her arms were failing her and Kagome sank forward onto her elbows. Her hands fisting the fire rat fur below her. Although she felt him quivering against her and she could feel his release already, he was still stroking her. She was pushing her body against his hand knowing he did wanted her to come.

It was the sound of his voice as he growled her name that set her off. Her body turning limp and if it had not been for his hand to hold her she would have fallen on top of his suikan.

He pulled out as he lowered their bodies on the red fur and lay down on his left side, rolling her onto her back. His right hand stroking the wet black locks from her heated face.

"Are you okay?"

_I don't think I can walk_, she mused while trying hard to get her heartbeat and breathing to a normal frequency.

"Yeah," she answered.

Inuyasha found himself to be more energetic with each coupling. Kagome looked totally exhausted.

_No,_ he corrected. _She looks deliciously fucked._

She rolled onto her left side as well. Her back facing him. "Will you hold me?"

He moved his arms around her body pulling her close, so he was spooning her. Then his right hand slid over her hip. Kagome was quick enough to act grabbing the hand just before it disappeared between her legs.

"Hold. Me," she emphasized. _Not cope a feel._

He whined softly behind her obviously disappointed that she caught his hand. She brought it to her stomach. The fingers of her right hand entangling in his. Making sure it stayed there.

"Sleep?" he asked.

_That would be really nice_, she mused. _To sleep in his strong arms. _"I'd like to but my family will be home soon."

_Right._ He had completely forgotten about them. She didn't live here alone. There was her mother, that weird grandfather of hers and that annoying kid brother that clung to him like a pup. He had already been in so much luck that they had been out all day, leaving him alone with Kagome.

He recalled the scene where her kid brother had almost walked in on them kissing. That had been awkward. And painful too, for she had slammed his head toward the floor in a reaction. Not even bothering yelling the 'sit' command but forcing him to the floor manually. He had not suspected that at all and was easily subdued. They didn't even got to kiss! That had been the most frustrating part. He had watched the family with an evil glare for interrupting so ruthlessly.

Kagome had to ask. She was curious. "How did you, uhm... know what to do?" She felt him stir behind her yet he didn't give a reply. So she added: "I know I was your first just now. And you told me about your past and all. Being alone and repelled by humans and demons…. You seemed so experienced… Uhm... You made me come." _More than once! _She felt herself blushing but she just had to know.

He tensed and was really glad she couldn't see his face right now. It had turned bright crimson.

"Miroku," he admitted then.

_Miroku!?_

She turned in his embrace so she lay on her back again. She blinked at him.

_Crap!_ She could see his face now and clearly notice his embarrassment.

"We talk you know." He grinned slightly. "When you, Sango and Shippo are bathing." He chuckled then. "You don't even know how lecherous he really is. If Sango lets him she is going to have a good time."

She giggled. "Well it seems I owe him a 'thank you', then."

He flinched and looked at her strangely. "Y-you're going to thank him?"

She was surprised that he had taken her reaction so seriously. "No, silly. It's just a manner of speech."

"Manner of speech?"

"Yeah, it's when you say something and-" She lost him there. Big question marks were vivid in his eyes. "Never mind," she sighed. "But I do owe him, I guess, so… maybe I will manipulate Sango a bit. Hear her out a bit more and give her a nudge to give in to his advances," she giggled again. The thought of just pushing the demon slayer into the monk's arms was hilarious.

Inuyasha chuckled as well. "He would approve of that, but hey, don't let him know that you know what I told you about what he said so he doesn't know that you know."

That was…. It took a couple of seconds for that to sink in her mind and even make sense.

"I'm not so dense as you people think, either, you know. I have been around humans long enough to find out a thing or two."

"Aha!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "You peeked!"

He flinched again, his cheeks flushing.

"Hard not to. Humans go at it like rabbits sometimes. On occasion I would stumble upon a couple that was too busy doing other stuff to notice even me, if you know what I mean."

"And you looked."

He grabbed the hand with the pointing finger and held it still. She froze and her eyes widened. He could hear her heart beating faster again.

"I would be a fool not to look."

He gave her a mischievous smile before taking that finger into his mouth and sucking on it, loving the immediate heated flush on her face as he did. Letting the digit retreat quickly after giving it a teasing bite. It curled into the fist of her hand right away as she pulled it back.

"I-I better get up." She sat up. Her face turned towards her alarm clock. "My family will be here shortly."

Inuyasha was leaning on one elbow as he watched her get up and walk towards her bedroom door. Well, trying to walk...

A feeling of pride filling him as he saw her staggering forward, because it was his fault. Actually he would have taken her again if she would have allowed. But as she had mentioned the lack of time just now he never brought up his renewed desire for her again. Besides he was certain she would not refuse him in the Feudal Era. Her body being so eager and all.

He hated it but he had to admit he really owed the monk. The man had told him things that had made his ears taut and heat rise to his face.

_If she doesn't put that demon slayer woman in his arms then, hell, I sure will, _he mused. _Even if it means I have to knock her out first._

His ears twitched at the sound of running water. Kagome was drawing a bath. By the time he got dressed and made his way to the bathroom she was already sitting in the tub. Pearly white foam floating on the water and hiding her body from his eyes. Only her face and neck were visible. She looked snug soaking in the water.

The steam in the room was evidence that the temperature of the water was really hot. Although he enjoyed a nice hot spring now and then he could not believe that she wasn't boiled alive just now. Being just a mere human and having more fragile skin.

He squatted beside the tub.

"You don't want to bathe with me?" she asked as she noticed he was fully clothed.

"I like your scent on me." Even the smell of flowers from the soap in the room could not conceal it. Everything that was her was now mingled with his own scent into the fire rat fur of his suikan. "Besides," he said teasingly splashing some water on her, "I don't think that's a good idea. You being sore and all."

He could surely survive the heat of the water but he wasn't confident that he could keep his raging hormones in check and not mate with her again. The soothing abilities of the water making it very appealing to do so.

That was considered of him, she thought. She moved her right hand to lovingly scratch him behind his ears. He was even leaning into her touch. His head tilting while his chin resting on the edge of the tub.

_Now I can do this without being scolded or feel weird about it, _she gladly mused, her fingers rubbing the fuzzy ears on his head.

Well… it felt still weird doing that.

Their relationship was anything but normal. She wondered if she was able to keep a straight face when her family had returned home.

_"Hi mum!"_

_"Hi, did you two have fun? "_

_"Yeah we did. I had your daughter twice in her room and almost once in the bathtub."_

_"Yeah mum, it's true. And you know what: if my birth control doesn't work within nine month's you will be a grandparent of a quarter demon child."_

The thought was funny but suddenly reality kicked in.

_What if the birth control didn't work! He is half demon. What if…_

She looked down totally shocked and rubbed her belly. _O, Kagome, you haven't thought this trough, haven't you. He's not human. What if he has some kind of highly fertile seed or something?! _

"Something wrong?"

She must have looked really panicked by the worried and puzzled expression on his face.

_Uhm, hey Inuysha, what do you think about becoming a father? _

"Kagome?"

She turned towards him and grabbed the edge of the tub with both hands. She squeezed it until her knuckles turned white.

"I can't get pregnant!" she blurted out to him.

He just looked at her. She was astonished by the lack of reaction from him. Only his ears had twitched a little. Was he so clueless? Had he not thought about what might happen if they-

"Don't worry. You're not pupped," he said interrupting her thoughts.

_Pupped?_

It took a moment before the word settled in her thoughts. Then she giggled at his alternate word for being knocked up. She stared at him a bit dubiously though.

"How can you-?"

He sniffed once to make a point.

_Oh!_ "You can smell?"

He seemed almost embarrassed as she asked. His face flushing.

"Uhm, yeah," he admitted sheepishly.

"Oh…"

"I can sense when you're fertile. You smell extra nice when you are."

She did not know how to react to such declaration. It seemed logical. For breeding that was. A scent to lure males for mating.

_Before this evolution stuff we must have been more like he is now. Acting on instincts. Scents and touches_.

She laughed inwardly as she realized she was just comparing him to a caveman.

"By the way, you can be real bitchy when you are bleeding, you know."

_What!?_

She noticed him flinching and scooting backwards as she raised herself a bit from the tub.

"You are, you really are," he said quickly.

If that was his defense it was a crappy one. She was not amused.

"Inuyasha."

He dodged his head at the sound of his name in that tone of voice and closed his eyes. Even his ears flattened against his head dreading the 'S' word.

No sound. Just the splashing of water. He dared to look up and was surprised to notice her sitting in the tub again.

"Well, I doubt I am worse than you are when there is a new moon. So," she said. "I guess were even."

He swallowed. Somehow he had managed to get out of that one without being forced to the ground. A small grin curled the corners of his lips.

_She is getting soft on me. Just because we mated. I should have done this way sooner!_

He was thrown out of thought as a wet sponge hit his head straight-on.

"I don't know what you are thinking, Inuyasha, but you have a Miroku expression on you, right now."

Kagome noticed his ears twitched suddenly. Turning around in several directions. He stood up and made a few steps forward towards the bathroom door while sniffing the air.

"You know, you really freak me out when you do that."

He did not react. His eyes were closed and his ears arched forward. It was like he was blocking out everything except that one thing that had caught his attention obviously.

Kagome sat up and leaned over the edge of the tub. "Inuyasha?"

His eyes shot open and he turned his head towards her.

"Get out," he said.

_What?_

"Get out the tub, now." He turned his head towards the door again. "It's your family. They're coming."

New panic rose inside of her. She pulled the plug and stepped out of the tub. She shivered due to the lack of warmth but was then enwrapped with a towel by Inuyasha.

"Are they here?"

"Not yet. But close. I can sense them. He had been alert the moment she had mentioned they would be arriving. He did not want another surprise effect like before. "Get dressed."

_And act as normal as ever, _she added in her mind.

* * *

They were both in the kitchen when her family arrived. Inuyasha was leaning against the counter while Kagome was searching for something in the fridge.

"Hi," her mother cheerfully said, "did you two have fun? "

_Don't blush, don't blush,_ Kagome chanted in herself.

"Yeah," Inuyasha answered while giving Kagome a wicked grin.

_I hope she has not seen that! _Kagome thought desperately as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"So what did you two do all day?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Her expression begging him to not be blunt in his answer should he reply. He didn't answer at all fortunately.

"Well, you know. I was trying to study and when he arrived he was annoying me as usual," she laughed.

"I really got under her skin this time." The sexual innuendo was oozing out of his voice. Of course being noticed by Kagome who was starting to feel really uncomfortable by his presence.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Mrs. Higurashi asked him, not noticing any tension between her daughter and the half demon.

Seeing Kagome's sudden distraught expression Inuyasha declined. It surprised everyone.

"That's too bad." Sato voiced his disappointment. He really liked having the half demon around. He came to see him like a big brother.

Inuyasha turned his head to glance at Kagome before taking his leave. "You will come back to our world tonight?"

She nodded.

* * *

He was sitting with his back against the well in her timeline. Tessaiga resting against his shoulder.

He raised his head as she opened the door of the shrine shed and closed it behind her.

"Hi," she said. She got the same reply from him. "You said 'no' to dinner."

"Yeah. I regret it though. I'm hungry."

She sat the yellow backpack on the floor, squatted before him and surprised him by kissing him on the forehead. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"For what?"

"For leaving. It felt kinda awkward having you around just then. I was having a hard time keeping a straight face. I'm sorry that you missed out a nice meal though. Here."

A sandwich! Like the one that had started it all. He grinned when he took it from her hand.

"It's all for you this time."

He took a large bite.

"Now, doesn't that taste better now it's given instead of stolen?" She dared to ask giving him a teasing smile.

"No," he said while chewing. "it's missing the victorious taste of claiming."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at his comment. She moved to sit beside him while he ate.

"Kagome?"

"Yes," she said softly feeling a bit dazed by all that had happened.

"Will you take the beads of me?"

"No," she answered with a giggle.

"No?" He swallowed the last bite. "Why not?" The tone in his voice was aggravated.

"Because."

"What does that mean? You've not given me an answer."

"Because you can be so hotheaded and even though you might not believe it, it has saved you on occasion. Making you dodge when you couldn't see the danger and I could. And it saves you from turning ferocious on all of us when you transform when your life is threatened."

He rolled the beads through the fingers of his left hand. "Well, promise me you won't use them anymore whenever you feel like you need to live out your frustrations. When you have an itch to scratch, there are other ways - much pleasurable - than forcing my face in the dirt." The sexual pun in his words was very evident. His expression one of lecherous promise.

Kagome grabbed his hand as he helped her up. He grabbed the backpack and hissed when he felt the weight.

"What's in this thing?"

"Food, like you wanted to. Come on, Inuyasha." She was already standing on the edge of the well.

He made a disapproving sound as he hoisted it on his shoulders. She ignored it and grabbed his hand as he stepped onto the edge as well.

When he was about to jump she squeezed his hand slightly. He looked at her.

"Are we going to tell our friends?"

He pondered on it for a moment before saying: "what do you want to do, Kagome?"

"I think it's easier not to tell…?"

He nodded and gave her hand a gentle squeeze in return.

"I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"After this visit you cannot come to my world for ten days."

Before he could start his protest she placed a finger against his lips. "Ten days, Inuyasha. I really need to study now for the entrance exams like I told you before. You can come get me after ten days." She removed her finger.

"Ten days," he repeated.

"Ten days."

"I can come get you in ten days."

"Right. Ten sunsets." _Please jam it in that thick skull of yours._

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

And they jumped down.

* * *

"What's going on?" Sango asked as she sat down next to Miroku and Shippo.

Before them Inuyasha and Kagome were in some kind of argument close by the well. Apparently they had not even noticed that they had gotten an audience.

"I'm not sure. Shippo got here before I was," Miroku answered.

"Shippo?" She asked then.

"Well," the little fox demon began to explain, "I think he's angry at her for she wants him to carry her backpack to the village. And I think she accuses him for it being so heavy because he eats so much and she has to pack so much food."

"Truth be told," Miroku said, "I would have thought them to have moved on from all that. With Kikyo having passed away I was certain they would have hit it off by now."

"Yeah, me too." Sango pushed her knees towards her chest and placed her elbows upon them so she could rest her chin on her hands. She sighed.

The fox demon sighed as well.

"Idiots."

* * the end * *

* * *

Don't you just hate it when someone steels your food? One of my dogs stole my sandwich of my plate once. I was just getting something to drink and had placed it on the table. As I returned it was gone.

Gave me an idea for this fic, but like I said it got carried away. It was supposed to be short and just humorous with maybe a hint of lime or sexual pun. It somehow turned out into a full lemon.

I am writing several stories simultaneously so new stories will be posted soon.

Please be kind and review ;)

Arigato Gozaimashita


	2. Chapter 2

The long awaited Inu/Kag sequel to Claim "Lemon Tree" has been posted today. Enjoy! :)

It is a one shot, but for those who have read the second story that followed Claim "There is Love in the Wind" (Mir/San) the story "Lemon Tree" will make more sense in some parts.


End file.
